


Missed Connections

by Jaela



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, WATERPOLO BOYS, missed connections au, not literal waterpolo but wink wink nudge nudge u get it right, which you probably know bc i have zero creativity with titles oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/pseuds/Jaela
Summary: Tanaka Ryuunosuke posts a personal ad online. He's not the only one.





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Shiptember, Day 5! Did anyone say "how about another crossover ship with Nagisa?" No, just me? Well, you get NagiRyuu anyway because I MAKE THE RULES HERE. (For real though, please consider this ship. They're actually perfect.)
> 
> You know what's NOT perfect? The truly painful coffee order I had to invent for this fic.
> 
> Original prompt from SASO2017's Bonus Round 2 is over here! http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12000489#cmt12000489

“This is you,” Saeko says, leaning over the kitchen counter.

Ryuunosuke almost drops the plates he’s trying to put away. The page she has pulled up on her phone is familiar to him—an anonymous BBS for personal ads. He posted one there a week ago.

He is in the middle of a waking nightmare.

“What are you talking about?” He laughs far too loudly.

“See for yourself!” She shoves the phone in his face, and he has no choice but to swallow down his abject horror and play it cool. Supposing he closes it and erases her history on “accident” and then runs to his computer and deletes the ad before she can find it again? Maybe she’ll forget all about it.

Before he can, though, he sees that— _this is not his ad._  So why…? He starts to read.

 

> _To the guy who thinks he can carry seven cups of coffee at once:_
> 
> _Don’t get me wrong, you’re super, SUUUUUUPER-manly. But even if you balanced the drink carrier on your beefy man arms and then carried one cup in each hand, that still leaves one cup left over, you know? Well, I guess you know that NOW, lolol~_
> 
> _I’m bad at math, too. The only number I’m interested in is your phone number, so how come you left without giving it to me? Is it ‘cause I laughed? Sorryyyyyyyyy._
> 
> _Respond if you see this and I’ll make it up to you!_ _(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

 

Oh. OH.

“So? Didn’t you make an ass of yourself trying to singlehandedly carry half a dozen coffees for your little study session last week?”

“Seven,” Ryuunosuke says, already rereading the message to make sure it’s real. “With  _two_  hands, actually.”

“Uh huh.” Saeko plucks the phone out of his hands. “Go get ‘em, baby brother.”

~

> _You, the human form of sunlight, looking like some kinda fashion model even though you were wearing polka-dot jorts and a t-shirt with a picture of an octopus on top of an ice cream cone._
> 
> _Me, the idiot whose shoes still smell like coffee after dumping a lot of it on my feet._
> 
> _Look, I saw you check me out when I was trying to clean up. Appreciate it, even though you were laughing too hard to help._
> 
> _I’m not always that clumsy, I swear. If you’re cool with me proving it, respond and put the name of that ridiculous drink you ordered in the subject line. I don’t remember the whole thing, but I think I’ll know it’s you anyway.  
>    
>  _

Ryuunosuke isn’t sure which he should do first—delete his own ad, or respond to the one Saeko brought to his attention. Before he can do either, though, he’s greeted with a new e-mail.

The subject line reads:  _half coconut milk half whole milk dirty quad strawberry frap with extra whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, and coconut flakes ♡_

That’s him. That can’t possibly be anyone but him, holy shit.

His hands don’t want to cooperate to open the message (damn, is the mere memory of the coffee incident making him clumsy again?) but when he gets it, the first line says:

> _Your place or mine?_

Ryuunosuke nearly has a heart attack. But there’s more—he scrolls down.

> _By which I mean, you wanna come swimming with me, or are you gonna take me to your gym or whatever and show me how you got built like that?_

A swimmer. Of  _course_  the guy’s a swimmer. Ryuunosuke scrubs a hand over his face. Does his best not to combust at the thought of adorable badly-suppressed giggles paired with a bare chest, water dripping from fluffy golden waves of hair.

Option A sounds pretty good. You can’t drop anything while swimming.


End file.
